<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wings of Rebellion and the Fallen by Daifaux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784371">The Wings of Rebellion and the Fallen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daifaux/pseuds/Daifaux'>Daifaux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Check notes for more info and deets, M/M, Mysterious Creature AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible nsfw in future chapters and tags and rating will be adjusted for such, Ryuji and Yusuke are mentioned but not present in ch1, Semi-Canon compliant with changes, Shuake mainly planned but may add in other ships along the way in mentioning, Some characters are not human and have other abilities as well as features, like horns-wings-faun ears- tail..etc..</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:41:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daifaux/pseuds/Daifaux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Mysterious/Magical Creature AU)<br/>Ren makes a chance encounter with a stranger that may prove to be more than just a one-off sticky situation. What is in store in a future with an ever-looming Ruin? Is fate on his side or playing against him? And what is to be of the detective that seems to have an eye on him.<br/>The game is set.</p><p>Everyone has a set of wings; seen or unseen.<br/>Shackled. Rebellion. Corruption.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Wings of Rebellion and the Fallen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you @Tayani for helping beta this first chapter. I appreciate the helpful tips and suggestions more than words could ever express. Thank you.</p><p>MysteriousCreature AU Notes/Refs - https://tinyurl.com/mcp5au<br/>Quicknotes: Ann(either one or both parents), Yusuke (+mother), Futaba (+mother), Akechi (+mother), Chihaya, Takemi confirmed as a "MC".<br/>Notable features include faun-like ears, horns of various shapes, a pair of wings, a tail similar to a lion's tail. Sharper teeth, senses, and slit pupils.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Quick Intro Summary {Ann POV} </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Hey!" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Hey, hey, Ren!" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ann leaned in to poke the sleeping boy with a painted finger against his forehead. Class was nearly over, the remainder of it being chalked up into a study hall.  Honestly, she could finish up at home, too boring! There were more exciting things to discuss right now, or even after school, like what the Phantom Thieves planned next-- or perhaps that field trip to the TV station tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>Sitting the wrong way in the chair, her arms folded over the back of the seat, Ann was determined to bother Ren until he woke up.  Perhaps if Morgana was awake, he could lend a paw-- not that much could be said without alerting the entire class with sounds of meows anyone but them could hear whenever he spoke. Then again, other students were probably aware there is definitely a cat in the new student's desk. It was honestly a miracle they haven't been caught yet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Tick </em>
</p><p>
  <em>          Tock</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tick </em>
</p><p>
  <em>          Tick</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tick </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Just a little longer until they're free... She poked the messy-haired boy again. "Gosh, how much do you sleep anyway??"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><em><br/>
</em> <em> {POV Ren} </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Tick </em>
</p><p>
  <em>          Tock</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tick </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Just another week, another day, another class period. One of which where he can squeeze in just a little bit more sleep. Who wouldn’t be tired when suddenly having the weight of the world and upcoming ‘ruin’ in one’s hands. Between jobs, school, spending time with his confidants, and of course all this Metaverse jazz, it shouldn’t be so surprising how often he tended to feel like he’s running on empty.<br/>
Ah.. but that wasn’t all, was it?<br/>
“Helloooo~ Earth to Ren??”  He felt the prodding finger on his forehead once more, pressing unruly bangs against his temple as he tried to continue feigning sleep.<br/>
Just… a… little longer.<br/>
<br/>
To no surprise, he felt the same familiar prodding continue, accompanied by a heavy sigh.<br/>
“<em>C’mon!</em>” her voice was still hushed, despite the tone of exasperation, “I <em>know</em> you aren’t sleeping. Class is almost out.”<br/>
Peeking through his glasses and the dark mass of curls on his head, Ren saw the blonde retreat her finger. She was looking rather triumphant, calling out his bluff, her pale blue eyes sparkling. May as well count his losses.<br/>
<br/>
Ren sat up a little more, bringing a hand to his eyes, rubbing below the fake rims before giving the other his full attention. A quick look at the clock in the room confirmed that class really was almost out, would you look at that.<br/>
<br/>
"Woah! So you <b><em>are</em></b> still alive!" Ann flashed him an expression of faux surprise, quickly affixed by a toothy smile, "Any plans after school today? Or better yet-- do you think we'll meet any super cool and famous celebrities during the field trip tomorrow??" Ann wasn't speaking too loudly, but not exactly too quietly either-- a bit of an excited, hushed voice as her faun-like ears twitched beside the frame of horns, listening in for any response.<br/>
Ren could see the energy practically oozing off of her. Ann’s light-coloured tail said as much, curling and carefully waving in the small space behind her.<br/>
He lowered his hand to the desk, lightly drumming his fingers on the wood. It was only natural Ann would be so excited about potential celebrities. That was definitely her scene. </p><p> </p><p>"Maybe a small-time local celebrity or two would be there." </p><p>Ren couldn't imagine anyone else would bother coming to a high school field trip. Then again, who knew.</p><p>As for after school, he didn't recall having anything in particular planned. But, after a moment’s thought, the raven leaned in, speaking in an even more hushed voice as he brings a hand up in a signature motion known for telling secrets, "I planned on dressing Morgana up and taking pictures. What do you think?"<br/>
<br/>
Ann brought a finger to her chin in thought, her pink lips curled into a smile. She hummed thoughtfully, although before she could get a word out, the one in question piped up. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey! There's no way you're doing that!" Morgana gave what was probably a hushed yowl to those who couldn't understand him like they did.</p><p> </p><p>"Send me pics, Ren!~" Ann chimed in. </p><p> </p><p>"L-Lady Ann?? I feel so betrayed..." the feline-bodied creature gasped, silently resigning himself to his fate.</p><p><br/>
Ren couldn't help but smile. Poor Morgana. It was tempting to actually go along with it- sounding like a great way to spend, or rather waste time today.</p><p> </p><p>The bell began its little tune, announcing that school has finally been dismissed and everyone was welcome to head home or towards their after school activities and clubs. Ren reached for his own bag, holding it open near his lap for the not-so-quiet being residing in his desk to jump within. Quickly closing it up afterwards, he lifted it and momentarily set it on his desk, standing up from his seat.  </p><p>Removing herself from the desk chair as well, Ann stretched her blonde feathered wings before gathering up her bag and items, taking her phone out as she turned towards Ren and gently waved the item in her hand. </p><p>"I think Ryuji said he was going to hang out around the arcade in Shibuya today; <em> I, </em> on the other hand, am going to buy that cute dress I saw a few days ago at this one store~"</p><p>Some kids were still lingering in the classroom, but most have left at this point. She spoke in an excited but hushed voice, "Maybe tomorrow we'll even find a new target for a change of heart." Her tail gave a small, excited swish.<br/>
<br/>
"We'll see," Ren answered vaguely, taking hold of the bag and slinging it over his shoulder. "I don't actually own any cat-sized outfits, so I have shopping to do, too." </p><p>May as well go to Shibuya, maybe pop in on Ryuji too? As for actually looking around for little cat-sized outfits, it wouldn’t be that degrading if it was for the Metaverse, would it? Of course, he wouldn’t do something Morgana would be against, but something about the image of the feline in a little sailor suit just sounded too good to pass up on.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I think there was a pet store somewhere in the area? I've walked past it a couple times while heading to a few of my shoots." Ann offered helpfully. There was an evident sigh coming from within Ren’s bag in response to that. They were <em> really </em> going to be in for it later, weren’t they?</p><p>With both of the teens standing, Ann started to make her way around a few of the desks to head out towards the classroom door. "I'm going home to change before heading back out. Text if you need anything, okay?~" she hummed, pushing the door open and disappearing shortly after.</p><p> </p><p>Ren waved the girl off with a small smile.<br/>
"Are you really going to dress me up like a doll..?" came a small questioning whine from within the bag. Morgana was definitely not up for the idea and Ren couldn’t help a grin forming on his lips at the question.<br/>
<br/>
"I wouldn't do that." He wouldn’t dress him like a doll, that was. There were a couple of other ideas that came to mind, but there was one in particular he decided to settle on. Ren headed for the door, though he had no intention of heading back to Leblanc to change from his school clothes unlike his feathered friend. His mind was officially set on a trip to Shibuya’s shopping district for today.  "I might buy you a bow tie to clip to your collar," he hums. "I mean, you're a tuxedo cat without a tie. You'll look dapper and it's practically necessary." Maybe it'd help his defense in the Metaverse or something like that. Who knew, with that place.<br/>
<br/>
First and foremost, he needed to <em>find</em> that pet store. Ren carried on his way whilst his smaller companion insisted on his ‘not-a-cat’-ness, before resigning himself to what the raven had in store for him.<br/>
What a day this was going to be.</p><p><br/>
▸▸▸▸▸▸♚◂◂◂◂◂◂</p><p><br/>
Ren and Morgana arrive in Shibuya with hardly any issues, though what conversation they held on their way did pull a couple of odd looks on the two.<br/>
They’re just going to do a little shopping; some equipment for their thief escapades here, a couple trinkets there, a dinosaur onesie for Morgana, and of course some food bribery in the end.<br/>
<br/>
Ren gave the canvas bag a small nudge to jostle the other, assuming he maybe took a nap along the way with how silent the trip had become. The bag wiggled a bit and then a head pressed through the little opening, widening it in the process.</p><p>Morgana peeked his head out before standing his upper half out of the bag, front paws placed against Ren’s upper back. </p><p>“Fresh air!” he exclaimed, trying to stretch out his aching limbs the best he could before looking around. “So what’s first on the list?”</p><p> </p><p>Ren shook his head, dark curls bouncing a bit with the motion. So pointy; why with the claws, always with the claws. </p><p>"Just help me look." They started walking towards where various stores and shops lined the streets, some of which he was already familiar with. That day, though, Ren was more on the lookout for this supposed pet shop Ann had mentioned. Surely it was around there somewhere. </p><p>“A pet store…” he mumbled to himself, though Morgana probably heard it, too.</p><p> </p><p>The feline groaned before glancing around some more.</p><p> “Hey— why don’t we try looking over there?” Pulling himself higher, he pointed a paw out from beside Ren’s head towards a crosswalk, “Maybe if we look around that corner we can find some new places. We definitely haven’t been in that area before… Plus, I smell some delicious food coming from that direction, too!”</p><p> </p><p>Ren stopped to stare in the direction for a moment after seeing the white-patterned paw creep in to the edge of his vision. He wondered briefly how lost he could possibly make himself, wandering down random shopping streets. “That direction, huh…” Ren turns his head in an attempt to fix Morgana with an unimpressed stare, "Is food all you can--”<br/>
“Ren, watch out--!”<br/>
“--<b><em>oof.</em></b>" </p><p>The moment he took his eyes off the path before him, Ren felt himself collide with something solid, despite Morgana’s attempt at warning him. He gasped and stumbled back, noticing the unfortunate state of the drink that person had been holding until just recently. On his shoulder, the bag moved back as Morgana hid inside of it, listening in on whatever mess he just caused. </p><p>It took him a few moments to process the situation. The small flare of honey brown feathers, a cup that was now quite empty and-- ah..no.. the spilled contents both on the hard ground below and the other person’s clothes. The scene had already pulled the attention of some passers-by; Ren could hear whispers around him and feel people staring. He noticed a small droop of faun-like ears of the creature before him and tried to think of something to say in apology, </p><p>“Sorry--”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Are you all right? I must have not been paying attention where I was walking, my apologies." The other boy already seemed to have collected his disposition.<br/>
<br/>
It was most definitely the raven’s fault, yet here he was, lookin’ like a fool while this person had apologised with fault taken. </p><p>"No I'm-- I wasn't looking where I was going--" Ren’s hand moved up to fiddle with an ebony curl framing his face, keeping his head lowered in apology. He cleared his throat, "--I'm sorry. I can buy you a change of clothes and..." Maybe he isn't going to do much in the way of shopping now. "A replacement drink?"</p><p> </p><p>Brunet ears gave a small twitch. Ren saw an apologetic smile bloom on the other’s face, one that brought to mind retail workers, those who have to constantly work and perform for other people. Considering the stranger seemed to be a magical creature, just like Ann and Yusuke, it wasn’t much of a surprise. Given how things tended to be in their society...<br/>
“Perhaps we were both at fault then,” the stranger said. </p><p>Ren could swear the other’s tail twitched somewhere in his peripheral vision, and that the reddish-brown eyes gave him a one-over, though it was brief enough he couldn’t be completely sure. </p><p>“Accidents happen of course-- you needn’t worry, I’ll just wash everything up myself.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Was he trying not to inconvenience him? Even though it was obviously Ren’s fault? Well, he couldn’t just let this go. The stranger looked to be around his age, though definitely not from his school. Anyone from Shujin would have recognized him, given Ren’s reputation, and this person didn’t seem to know him. And anyway, his uniform was completely different- that, and Ren thought it’d be impossible for him not to have noticed the stranger at Shujin, not with the soft honey-brown hue of his hair and wings that stood out from the sea of black. He would’ve definitely remembered that.</p><p>“That wasn’t a no. Let me get you that drink at least.” His eyes slid away, looking in the direction he was intending to go before this. Morgana said he smelled food that way... "Do you… do you like sushi?"</p><p>Seemingly considering the offer, the brunet spoke back up after a short moment.</p><p>“If you insist, I suppose it <em> is </em> a little hard to reject the offer… And perhaps we could get off on a better foot this time as well." </p><p><em> A better foot </em>.. Well at least he seemed to be up for the offer. There was no way Ren could mess this up twice, right? The brunet wasn’t quite finished with speaking, though. </p><p>"I suppose the answer is 'yes'. That is, if the offer still stands."<br/>
<br/>
Ren gave his curl a final twirl and then brought the hand back down into his pocket. </p><p>“It definitely still stands.”<br/>
He brings a hand back up to adjust how his plastic frames are resting on his nose, feeling distinctly awkward to even ask, “I’m actually not all that familiar with this area, so if you wouldn’t mind.....”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Well..” the feathered boy begins with a hum before pointing towards the drink stall just a bit away from where they stood. “I got this drink from just over there. Since you offered, would you mind getting us new ones? If that’s okay, I’d go to the restroom and change in the meantime.” </p><p>As the stranger held his cup for Ren to take, he flashed him another one of these just-for-show smiles. It firmly grounded the situation in reality, made sure it was not anything more than a repayment. </p><p>“I’ve had strawberry mango before. I wouldn’t mind another one, unless you’d like to pick something else.”</p><p>“Right,” Ren said, glancing  towards the drink stall and taking the somewhat sticky cup offered to him. “I’ll wait for you around here.”<br/>
<br/>
After the brunet left, Morgana decided to stick his head out of the bag. </p><p>“What was that all about?”<br/>
<br/>
‘<em>What was what all about?’</em> Ren was tempted to say, though instead he just shook his head a little. In light of recent events, he was much more keen on paying attention to his surroundings. He felt sort of...disarmed, for no immediate reason in particular. </p><p>"I need new glasses," he jokes. Whether Morgana got it or not, it was still funny. The cup stuck to his hands and Ren frowned, throwing it in the first trash bin he could find.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, there isn’t a queue by the stand when he gets there, and a wet napkin took care of any residual stickiness on his hands.. Ren didn’t bother glancing at their menu, getting another 'strawberry mango' drink and eyeing the round bits at the bottom of it. Somehow, it looked really unappealing.</p><p>The brunet wasn’t there yet when he returned with the drink, so Ren took the opportunity to catch Morgana up to speed a bit more.</p><p>"We're getting sushi, as you probably heard." It was a small change to his non-plans, but it’s not like it was that big of a deal..<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“From what I heard, I just have to bump into you to get sushi myself from now on,” Morgana replied. It seemed to just be for banter’s sake, but the raven had a feeling he knew where this was going to lead in the end. </p><p>“You should be more careful! We definitely still have a ways to go to hone your skills as a Phantom Thief, but no worries!! You have the very best to teach you!” Morgana meowed in his ear before moving to pop out with paws against Ren’s back again. And <b><em>there </em></b><em>it was</em>, the mention of skills for the Metaverse. He couldn’t afford to be a lousy leader after all, could he? Joker had to be infallible. At least, having said all that, Morgana seemed to move onto a different topic.</p><p>“That sure is a weird looking drink...smells fruity? Oh— he’s back—“ The feline’s eyes traveled towards the approaching boy. Ren felt his gaze do so as well. A white long sleeve button up and tie, black gloves, dress pants, and shoes. Looks like the soiled jacket has been hidden away - probably in that case of his, if Ren had to take a guess..<br/>
<br/>
“Ready to try this again?” The brunet began pleasantly, “Hello, I’m Akechi Goro—” He extends one of his now clean gloved hands to shake in greeting.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mostly based off of a rp between me and a friend; I'm not sure how often/when updates would be however but the goal is for a multi-chapter fic following around P5's general plot with some twists and turns of course due to the AU changing a few things up. Could also be sorta considered a Fix-it fic.</p><p>Purely self-indulgent AU tbh.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>